movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Utonium Leaves
761954 Films presents The Powerpuff Adventure Starring Tom Kane Rob Paulsen Roger L. Jackson Jess Harnell Jeff Glen Bennett Catherine Cavadini Tara Strong E.G. Daily Candi Milo Julie Nathanson Jennifer Hale Tom Kenny Screenplay by Ross Bagdasarian Lauren Faust Janice Karman Craig McCracken Paul Rudish John Sturtridge Production Designers Don Shank Genndy Tartakovsky Character Designer Craig Kellman Music Score by James L. Venable Randy Edelman Produced by Genndy Tartakovsky Lauren Faust Ross Bagdasarian Directed by Janice Karman Craig McCracken At a wonderful house on a tranquil street, lived a man and his five young doll-like friends, who were like his sons. The grown man is a tall, very "square" and an old-fashioned man with fair skin and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and both black pants and shoes. His name is Professor Utonium. "The taxi's gonna be here any minute and I'm not even packed," said Professor Utonium, sounding quite distressed. "Has anyone seen my tie?" "You're wearing it, Professor." said a small doll-like 5-year-old boy with fair skin, long orange spiky hair, and red eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, white socks, black pants, matching sneakers with white marks and a red baseball cap worn backward. He is Brick, the smart, leader-like member of the Rowdyruff Boys. "Ah!" He noticed it now as he looked in the mirror. "Thanks, Brick." He picked up a tack of clothes and walked away, but a pair of mittens on top dropped onto the dresser. A small doll-like 5-year-old boy with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, white socks, black pants and matching sneakers with white marks noticed this while eating a sandwich. He is Boomer, Brick's brother and a little bit of the cute-loving member of the Rowdyruff Boys. He picked up the mittens and followed Professor Utonium with them in one hand, still holding the sandwich in the other hand. "Don't forget your mittens, Professor!" He called to Utonium. "It's cold in Europe!" "Thanks, Boomer." said Utonium took the mittens, put them back on top of the tack and put his chin on them so they wouldn't fall again. "And don't forget your tour book." Brick reminded him. "I'm marking all the great cities you'll want to visit." He said, showing him the marks he made in the tour book. "Great, Brick!" said Utonium, putting his clothes in his briefcase. "Now let's see, shirts, pants, overcoats, socks..." he thought to himself, as Boomer began to think to himself as well. "Am I forgetting anything?" "I don't think so, no." said a small doll-like 5-year-old boy with fair skin, brown spiky hair, and purple eyes, wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, white socks, black pants, and matching sneakers with white marks. He is Bantam, Brick and Boomer's brother and the excitable and unpredictable member of the Rowdyruff Boys. "Not that I know of." said a small doll-like 5-year-old boy with fair skin, white spiky hair, and white eyes, wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, white socks, black pants, and matching sneakers with white marks. He is Bane, Brick, Boomer, and Bantam's brother and the harmonious and charming member of the Rowdyruff Boys. "Me!" said a voice. It came from a small doll-like 5-year-old boy with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, white socks, black pants and matching sneakers with white marks as he ran in fast. He is Butch, Brick, Boomer, Bantam and Bane's brother and the hyperactive competitive member of the Rowdyruff Boys. He lept up and landed in Utonium's briefcase. Utonium is not impressed. "Butch, we've been over this a million times." he told him. "Please, Professor!" Butch replied, "I need a little culture in my life! The Eiffel Tower, the Sistine Chapel, the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Louvre in Rome!" "The Louvre is in Paris, Butch." said Bane, looking very serious. "You see, I don't even know where the Louvre is." He lept out of the briefcase and got hold of Utonium's left leg. Please, take me with you, Professor!" Butch pleaded. "Butch, for the last time," said Utonium, looking very annoyed. He lifted his leg and pulled Butch off. "This is strictly a business trip. It's just not practical. Besides, I've hired someone very good to take care of you while I'm gone." A car's tires screeched outside, and it sounded like the car crashed loudly, and metal cans clattered. Bantam rolled his eyes in annoyance. Boomer groaned and put his face in his palm. Bane shook his head and looked down, closing his eyes, annoyed. "Did it have to be Ms. Keane, Professor?" asked Brick, looking disgruntled. It looked very clear, they don't like the idea of that woman being their babysitter. "Now come on, fellas, she's a very nice woman." said Utonium, trying his best to convince them otherwise. The front door opened downstairs. A case and small bag of supplies were dropped onto the floor and we are given a glimpse of the woman who stopped by. She is a slender and beautiful woman with fair skin, pretty short black hair, red lips, and blue eyes, wearing an orange dress, a red vest, brown pants, matching slippers and a light blue watch on her left wrist. "Professor? I'm here. Hello? Anybody home?" "Up here!" shouted Utonium and the boys in unison. Ms. Keane heard that and tried to follow the voice. "Professor?" She opened a closet to check. "Boys?" she called. "Upstairs!" hollered Utonium and the boys. "I hear you!" Ms. Keane replies. "Are you all right?" she asks as Butch glared at Utonium. "We'll be right down!" says Utonium. "Okay!" says Ms. Keane from downstairs as her footsteps approach. Suddenly, a car horn honked from outside. Utonium looked out the window and saw a taxi standing there, trying to be patient waiting for Utonium. He turned to the boys, putting Butch down with the other four. "Well, my taxi's here." The five RowdyRuff boys looked very saddened. "I'm sure gonna miss you boys." Utonium gave the boys a big hug. "The taxi's outside!" said Ms. Keane from out the door. The boys all groaned in annoyance. "Just a minute!" Utonium shouted to the taxi driver, as he ran out of the house quickly with his briefcase. "Professor, your jacket!" called Ms. Keane, giving it to him. "Oh, thanks." replied Utonium. "Don't forget your tickets!" hollered Bane. "Thanks, Bane." said Utonium, taking them, and entering the taxi, as Butch held the door open for him, waiting for his chance. "Thanks, Butch." he said, as he ambitiously jumped into the taxi with him, shutting the door. The taxi set off, but Utonium shouted, "BUTCH!!!" The taxi pulled back and stopped in front of the house again, the door opened, and Professor pointed out. Butch reluctantly got out of the car and stood with his brothers and Ms. Keane as the taxi pulled out again. "Don't worry about a thing, Professor!" said Ms. Keane. "The boys will be fine!" "Bye, Professor!" called the boys except for Butch in unison, who looked disgruntled. "Don't worry, dear." said Ms. Keane reassuringly. "You'll get to see the world soon enough." Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Fanmakes